


mercy me

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Catboy Tao goes into his first heat, and fellow catboy Chen helps.





	mercy me

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #2](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): comeplay
> 
>  **warnings:** catboys, comeplay, scentmarking, marathon sex, multiple orgasms, self-lubrication, traces of dirty talk

-

The heat room at the adoption centre has nine different toys, three cat beds, and one yowling naked kitten, known as Zitao.

Jongdae’s ears flick as he hears the adoption centre employee close the door behind them. There’s no click of the lock, probably because Jongdae’s never helped any of the other kittens he has to share his room with before and everyone expects him to back out a minute later.

He wouldn’t. Even if Zitao had only been here for four months, Jongdae had decided - any kitten dumb enough, stubborn enough, to continue trying to befriend an old surly street cat with a half-chewed ear and ratty tail despite being scratched and hissed might be worth keeping around, if only because Zitao was warm to sleep next to when the building heating dipped every night.

Yesterday, of course, Zitao’s own temperature had spiked, and he’d be taken away to the vet, who had clearly concluded Zitao was having his first ever heat, because an employee had come to the pen of cats and asked, ‘would anyone like to help Tao through his heat?’

Despite the chorus of volunteers, Jongdae had snapped and snarled and come to the forefront. Let out of the pen and into the heat room. Into here - where he’s pounced by an oversized kitten, whose eyes are wide and claws are out, terrified and irritated and angry.

‘Smell bad, hate it, Chenchen,’ says Zitao, teeth snapping too close to Jongdae’s throat. ‘Everything is bad, everything is too hot, too bright, hate - Chenchen - _hate_ \- ’

‘Shhh.’ Jongdae lets Zitao blanket him with his weight, feel Zitao’s hard cock press against his stomach. ‘Listen to hyung, it’s going to be better when you come.’

‘ _Gege_ ,’ whines Zitao, claws ripping through the soft cotton of Jongdae’s shirt. ‘ _Help_.’

‘Onto the bed.’ The cat bed is large and comfortable, smelling like fabric softener. Zitao is teary-eyed as he lies on his back, his dark hair damp with sweat, his burgundy-coloured ears and tail twitching at everything. Jongdae strips himself and kneels between Zitao’s thighs, careful of his untrimmed claws as he grasps Zitao’s hard, leaking cock and strokes once, twice.

Immediately, Zitao yowls again, one leg kicking out, grazing Jongdae’s ribs. Jongdae’s free hand digs his claws into the soft flesh of Zitao’s thigh in warning: ‘Tao.’

‘Hurts, bright, bad,’ rambles Zitao, even as the slick begins to leak out of his ass, the precome pearling at the tip of his cock. ‘Please, _please_ , Chenchen-ge.’

‘I know, I know,’ soothes Jongdae, stroking him faster, knowing Zitao would come quickly. It’s faster than Jongdae ever remembers from his own first heat - one moment, Zitao is sobbing-squirming on the cat bed, the next moment he comes hard enough to splatter over Jongdae’s face.

Blinking, Jongdae feels the slow, warm drip of semen along his cheeks and nose, frozen for a moment in surprise. On the cat bed, Zitao’s crying has muffled into surprised hiccups, staring at his spunk on Jongdae’s face. Then he’s scrabbling upwards, grabbing Jongdae’s shoulders, hooking his thighs around Jongdae’s waist so Jongdae can’t pull away.

‘Gege,’ he mewls, before licking the mess off Jongdae’s face in long, lingering swipes of his tongue, nuzzling at Jongdae’s cheeks in apology and sniffing how Jongdae smells - smells - ‘Good smell,’ he rumbles.

‘Better?’ Jongdae asks, closing his eyes as Zitao laps up his own come. He hears the responding purr, one orgasm giving Zitao a moment of relief: ‘Less bright. Smell better.’

‘It’s going to come back,’ says Jongdae, sliding his hands along Zitao’s thighs. ‘You need to come more.’

By now, Zitao is pressing kisses along the bridge of Jongdae’s nose, his jawline, careful not to interrupt. He murmurs, ‘yes, Chenchen,’ and makes no move to pull away as Jongdae opens his eyes, one hand sliding between Zitao’s thighs to find his slick hole.

It’s strange - helping another kitten through their heat. In all his life, Jongdae has only ever dealt with his own, especially helped by the heat room in the adoption centre with its different anal plugs, vibrators, and even fleshlights. This time, the toys are ignored in favour of Jongdae pushing his cock into Zitao’s leaking slick asshole, keeping a clawed hand over Zitao’s throat to hold him down.

Zitao yowls - the heat back again in full-force - before he’s clawing at Jongdae’s shoulders as he’s fucked, his own cock still hard and leaking a puddle over his stomach. The pain is easy to ignore when Zitao’s asshole is a hot, tight fit around Jongdae’s dick, gripping him so fucking good.

‘Fuck, can you come over my cock?’ Jongdae bites out, feeling Zitao’s pulse rabbit under his hand as Jongdae slams into him. ‘Wanna feel it, Tao.’

There’s no immediate reply; only continued wailing as Zitao’s ass clutched at Jongdae’s cock, so tight for how slick he is, clenching up every time Jongdae’s drilled into him, tried to fuck him hard enough that Zitao can only arch his spine in want of more.

Again, he comes suddenly. Jongdae isn’t even near his own peak but he can’t stop his hips from grinding into Zitao when Zitao’s cock spits come all over his stomach, the aftershocks trying to milk the dick inside of him, trying to fuck him through the sudden tightness.

‘Chen - Chenchen-ge,’ sobs Zitao, hooking his arms around Jongdae’s neck and dragging him forward until their fronts are pressed together, skin-to-skin so his come smears over Jongdae’s stomach too, scenting him as Zitao’s.

Jongdae nips at Zitao’s neck with his canines - another warning. ‘Zitao, you’re not done yet.’

‘Please, please,’ he says, rolling his hips over Jongdae still so hard and hot inside of him. His own cock hasn’t softened at all, ready to get fucked until he comes again. Jongdae wonders how long he’ll have to fuck Zitao - a day? Two? More rarely, three?

Either way, Zitao wasn’t even _near_ satiation now, especially as he clenched around Jongdae’s dick, wanting it in him deeper, harder. ‘Fuck - fuck me? Please, ge?’

Jongdae wonders if Zitao feels the twitch of his dick when Zitao says this. Doesn’t have to wonder when Zitao pants wetly against Jongdae’s cheek, continues, ‘I’ll come - I’ll come on your dick, promise, please, Chenchen.’

‘Yeah?’ Jongdae urges Zitao to lie back flat on the cat bed, turns him over onto his side, one thigh lifted over Jongdae’s shoulder as he starts up a rhythm - hard and quick, angling for a drag along the rim so Zitao wouldn’t stop keening at the pleasurable burn of each thrust. ‘Come for me again?’

Zitao nods, sobs, tries to hide his face in the cat bed, even if his frame is gorgeously stretched-out, tail flicking every time Jongdae drives into him. Jongdae almost wishes he had come twice too - pumped Zitao’s ass full of come so that when he fucks him again, fucks him now, he could watch the semen froth white around his cock.

Instead, he has to make do with being covered in Zitao’s come - lingering streaks on his cheek and neck, the second load smeared over his chest and stomach. When he finally pounded the third orgasm out of Zitao, he imagines Zitao will want to put it elsewhere - Jongdae’s arms, his legs.

It’s not the worst thought - they would be forced into the showers after the heat ended anyway, and no one would know except a pathetic, heat-addled Zitao, needing for things to _not_ smell _wrong_. So Jongdae drives his cock into Zitao’s tight, wet asshole, and watches as the pleasure builds up in Zitao’s gut _again_.

Sideways, every thrust has Jongdae’s balls catch along the soft skin of Zitao’s inner thigh before he’s slamming into Zitao’s ass. The added friction reminds him of his own impending orgasm, but he couldn’t stop now. Not until he was covered in Zitao’s come.

Zitao takes it all beautifully - claws threatening to rip through the cat bed as he holds on, yips of pleasure pounded out of his throat with each fuck. Already, his ass is clenching around Jongdae’s cock, signalling that he’s close. Heat-addled and so _easy_ to come.

‘Show me, let me feel it,’ murmurs Jongdae, watching the beautiful sight of Zitao’s flushed-red asshole open up around his cock over and over.

‘Hah - please - _ah_ \- ’ cries Zitao, bucking his hips into the air, searching for friction, until Jongdae claws into his hips and grinds his cock inside, using his weight so that Zitao feels the hardness of his fucking dick so _deep_ that he can’t escape.

It gets the result - Zitao blows his load for the third time, still just as copious as the first two times, half-smeared over his stomach and half-dripping on the cat bed.

Jongdae pulls out and does the honours of letting Zitao grab his arms, push him down on his back into the pool of come. _My legs_ , thinks Jongdae, feeling the warm wetness smear along the back of his thighs. _Next, my arms_. He’s almost curious as to how Zitao will manage that.

He shouldn’t have to wonder for long - not when Zitao is already clambering on top of Jongdae to ride him, hips pushing back until Jongdae’s cock catches along his asshole. He pushes down, and Jongdae knocks his head back with a groan as his _still-hard_ dick re-enters that glorious hot tightness of Zitao’s hole. Fuck, he needed to come soon.

It wouldn’t be long for him either. Jongdae is greeted with the sight of his pretty kitten bouncing desperately over his dick, chasing his own rhythm with an inexperienced need to come. ‘That’s right, just like that,’ he encourages, enraptured at how Zitao’s long, gorgeous frame is smeared in his own spunk. ‘Show me how fucking badly you want it.’

‘ _Need_ it,’ corrects Zitao in a whine, blinking back the sweat as he continues to drive his ass downwards, taking Jongdae’s dick in so fucking _deep_ with the help of gravity and momentum and the energy of a first heat. ‘Please, _please_ , need you, Chenchen - ’

‘What about me?’ Jongdae asks, if only to stall his own orgasm because Zitao’s asshole was gripping his dick so sweetly, so tightly with each slide. ‘Tell me.’

‘Need your _dick_ ,’ pants Zitao, the heat still making him war between irritation and an all-consuming _want_. ‘Need to come with you inside, _please_.’

‘Yeah - _fuck_ \- you like it better like that?’ Jongdae rambles, eyes slitting in pleasure when everything he says has Zitao’s hot hole tighten around his cock, grip him so he can only buck his hips and turn the rhythm haphazard. ‘Like it when you come around my dick, kitten?’

Zitao yowls - his claws scratching into Jongdae’s stomach as his hips move faster, riding Jongdae’s cock with renewed desperation. The pace has Zitao’s own cock slap wet and filthy against his own abdomen, but neither of them touch it when they both know Zitao will come just like this: driving Jongdae’s dick so fucking good and deep into him until Zitao can’t even remember his ass being empty.

The orgasm comes on just as suddenly as the others. Zitao bucks over Jongdae’s cock, crying for it, until Jongdae _feels_ the undeniably hot clench of Zitao’s asshole before Zitao’s dick starts to spurt its first rope of spunk. Each subsequent fuck of Jongdae’s cock into Zitao’s hole has Zitao coming more, until Jongdae’s stomach has a veritable zigzagging pool of semen for Zitao to smear all over Jongdae’s skin.

He doesn’t get to - not when Jongdae’s claws are digging hard into Zitao’s waist, forcing him down so Jongdae is balls-deep inside his kitten’s hole, feeling the aftershocks trembling through Zitao milk his dick one more time. ‘My turn,’ he snarls out, too close to the end to even be talking. ‘Going to fucking flood your ass.’

‘ _Please_ ,’ begs Zitao one last time, looking wrecked, ruined, _fucked_.

Jongdae uses his grip on Zitao’s waist to lift him up, slam him down - hard and relentless, no more rhythm, only a greedy chase for that last bit of friction. Every cat instinct in him tells him he’s right - that his kitten is here to be _used_ , to be _taken_. His kitten’s hole is for Jongdae’s cock, to be fucking plugged tight with his dick, so that his kitten knows where he fucking belongs.

Here, his leaking ass for Jongdae’s dick, tight and slick, needing to be pounded even as Zitao cries and yowls at the overstimulation, scratches at Jongdae’s stomach to _please, please_ , because he doesn’t know if he should get more or get _away_ , until Jongdae’s orgasm builds -

It’s a glorious relief when Jongdae finally comes - all the tension cut loose in his muscles when his balls empty out, twitch along with his dick as ropes of come pump into Zitao’s tight, little hole.

Jongdae’s head falls back against the cat bed, drained - literally - as Zitao looks ahead with glassy eyes, hiccupping and jerking every time he feels the warm pulse of Jongdae’s spunk inside of him.

Zitao’s cock is finally softening - and so is he, as he tips forward, landing on Jongdae in an inelegant sprawl of muscle and skin and sweat and come. It’s the effect of a partner’s pheromones, remembers Jongdae faintly. _Partners, huh_.

Still, Jongdae would have to fuck him again in an hour’s time. For now, he takes the break he’s given, spotting the water bowl near the sex toys in the corner and trying to urge Zitao to sit up. It takes a minute for Zitao to remember how to move again, but when he does, it’s to scoop the spunk still on Jongdae’s stomach and smear it over Jongdae’s neck, shoulders.

 _My arms_ , remembers Jongdae, and lets out a defeated sigh as Zitao diligently continues his work of spreading his come.

-

**Author's Note:**

> [rolls in fifteen years too late to an au obvs made for pwp] hope you enjoyed~


End file.
